


An Angel's Kissing Booth: Snakes Only, people!

by ewebean



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is asked to run a kissing booth, Fan Comics, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), and Crowley says SERPENTS OF EDEN ONLY, bad disguises, then many many many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/pseuds/ewebean
Summary: It's Post-Amrageddidn't Happen and when The Them asks Aziraphale to proxy a kissing booth that only he can run ... well, he just can't refuse can he?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 501





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is read from left to right in typical western style comics.

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, welcome! Thank you for reading this! This was originally posted on my twitter @ ewezfell and I figured since I'm not on tumblr anymore and would still like to share this with a wider audience, a friend of mine suggested posting it on AO3. This story is spaced out in 6 chapters and is 24 pages in total. Though really, because the pages are in "spreads" this is more like a 48 page comic (phew!) I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Crowley thought it was very fortuitous to have met Mr. Young, a fine specimen of a "Very Normal Tadfield Human Man"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for..... HER.......

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She totally bribed her to go away, yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is a five page update!

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it hilarious that everyone was expecting this comic to be fluffy and sweet -- and it is, you're not wrong -- but anyone who knows me also is aware that I like to drink angst juice every morning. I apologize, but I have to squish some angst in here, it's a good flavor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snake is out of the bag.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who commented and kudos this comic! I was really blown away by the reception and I'm so fond of every one that I see. I hope you enjoyed this update. I wanted to give the people what they want: c O m M u N i C a T i O n


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the commenter from last chapter who predicted that Crowley was going to be grabbed and throttled, you're the real prophet

  


  


  



	7. Chapter 7

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around reading this silly comic for this past year! I'll be honest -- this is the first comic I've ever finished and I'm glad to have shared it with all of you. There's going to be some additional pages in an epilogue available in the printed zine -- which I'll update this fic again once I have it all set up. Stay safe and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
